


When I Die, Please Delete My Internet History

by ginger_infiltrator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dismemberment, Dry Humping, Evisceration, Frottage, M/M, Masochism, Modern AU, Sadism, and SIN, awkward teenage fumbling, gurochan, just trash, myspace au, some sick impulses here, step this way for some sin, trash, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_infiltrator/pseuds/ginger_infiltrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo really thought that this study session would end up differently. Instead he comes face-to-face with Hux's habit of browsing gurochan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Die, Please Delete My Internet History

**Author's Note:**

> So this was heavily inspired by horatiosroom (http://horatiosroom.tumblr.com/) and their myspace AU. Honestly I live for this AU. So down for it. Hux kind of reminds me of how I was in high school, you know, if I wasn't obsessed with appearing normal and oh god this is just trash and sin.
> 
> So yes. Enjoy the sin. Un beta'd. 
> 
> Also, maybe you don't want to look up what I mentioned. Maybe you do. Man, I'm not responsible at this point. But it's accurate.

When Kylo invited Hux over to study anatomy, this isn’t exactly what he has in mind. For one, Hux had taken a big whiff of his room and just gave him a look like he was beyond words. In his perfectly straight posture and slightly narrowed eyes, Hux seeped contempt, especially for the band posters. He barely looked at any, which was no mean feat, seeing that they plastered every single inch of wall space in Kylo’s room.

Also, and this was the really irritating part, he forced Kylo to make his own bed. Kylo had no desk, and the kitchen table was entirely off-limits, considering the gems that would fall from Hux’s mouth at any given point in time. Maybe he didn’t want his mother finding out about the pictures he posted, ok? And Hux would most certainly be banned from the house if anything else slipped his lips. Like how Kylo had promised to show him the bloated rabbit outside that had haphazardly laid itself out to die between his mother’s azalea bushes. Kylo just hoped a neighborhood mutt wouldn’t drag it out from under there. He still needed that bargaining chip.

“Good,” Hux had told him when he first suggested the idea. “You’re absolutely horrendous at science. Glad to see you taking some sort of initiative for once.”

So no, this wasn’t exactly what he had planned when he invited Hux to “study anatomy” in his bedroom. Not at all. Maybe he would take off his shirt, have Hux trace over the muscle groups in his back and chest… some kind of blurry teenage fantasy borne off torrential hormone surge. That didn’t seem remotely in the realm of possibility after Hux had strode into his room.

Now Kylo’s irritation rose unsteadily. Hux had situated himself in the center of his bed with all his books spread around him. Books that he was not currently even referencing. He had kept his combat boots on, too, which was completely insane when Kylo considered just how long he had been berated about the cleanliness of his sheets. Kylo had been relegated to the floor in his own goddamn space. And what’s more, Hux was not even paying attention to him. He just stared impassively at the glowing screen of his MacBook.

Off and on Kylo would attempt to salvage the situation by learning something from his scribbled notes. In the spaces in between focus he would huff or sigh loudly, looking out at the corner of his eye for Hux’s reaction. Nothing. Maybe the twitch of an eyebrow, but that could’ve been explained by whatever captivating image was on Hux’s screen at the moment. Whatever it was. Kylo had never been more jealous of a machine in his life.

After a half hour of bumbling around the cardiovascular system by himself, Kylo lost his temper. His mechanical pencil clattered against his wall, denting a poster from The Used that he actually had managed to get signed. Kylo scrubbed his hands frantically against his face. Belatedly he remembered that he had lined his eyes in preparation for the occasion. He mashed his eyes harder with the palm of his hands. Maybe the smeared look would work out for him. Wouldn’t hurt to try.

“Really? Is this the way you usually study? No wonder you’re practically failing.”

Kylo lifted one hand off of his eye a fraction of an inch. He could see the slight curl of Hux’s lips.  He just sighed and slammed his hand back in place.

“You’re not helping.”

“You haven’t even asked me anything yet.”

“You’ll just tell me I’m stupid.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be wrong, now would I?”

Kylo huffed, trying to mask the gleeful contraction of his diaphragm as something other than a laugh. For a few moments he let the silence lie. His notes lay before him, almost completely incomprehensible, partially because Anatomy and Physiology took place during the first period. Only Hux seemed fully alert at that time. Curiosity is more effective than caffeine in some circumstances.

“So,” Kylo ventured. “Oxygenated blood leaves the right ventricle and goes to the lungs in the pulmonary arteries?”

“Deoxygenated.”

“Wait, what?”

“Kylo, what do you think the lungs are for?”

“Uh, breathing, duh.”

“So why would you want to put more oxygen in the blood? I mean really. Think it through.”

“So, deoxygenated blood comes out of the right ventricle.”

“Look, you learned something. Eureka!” Jazz hands had never looked so acerbic.

Kylo bit his lip and casually decided to throw his biology grade to the wind.

“What are you even looking at,” he spat, vaulting up onto his bed.

The books bounced and at least two fell to the floor in a dry thump. Hux looked more amusingly apprehensive than irritated for once. Kylo scrambled awkwardly across the scattered textbooks, gathering papercuts and bruises from the hard binding through the ripped patches of his jeans. He was beyond caring at this point. Kylo wriggled in the space between Hux’s shoulder and his wall, coyly pressing his head against him. He would have his physical contact in whatever form he could grab it. Kylo glanced at the screen.

“Oh my god- shit- what- what the fuck? What the fuck are you looking at, Hux?” Kylo sputtered as he turned his head sharply to study Hux’s face. Hux did not even glance away.

“Harlequin ichthyosis.”

“What?”

“Harlequin ichthyosis. Harlequin babies. It’s a birth defect.”

Bulging white faces stared out at Kylo from the Google image search screen. Their protruding eyes shone an opaque red, tiny pinpoints above their gaping and toothless mouths. Every third or fourth picture there would be an adult, shiny peony-pink skin stretching and cracking over a bizarrely wrinkle-free face. They squinted. Others were clearly stillborn. Their bodies erupted in deep fissures like the pottery Kylo’s mother collected from the southwest, only glazed crimson in between the dry powdery expanse of their diseased skin.

“I- what- I- How did you even come across this?”

“From here.”

Hux switched to another screen. It was a worse screen.

“See? Guro_lord brought it up. We were talking about lizards. They do look kind of reptilian, don’t they?”

“I-“

“Look, it’s really interesting actually. Because of their shit genes, the skin is so hard that it forms plates like scales. Some of them can barely move their arms or breathe.”

“What-“

“Some can even survive into adulthood. They have to deal with the water loss and increased risk of infection, but it can happen. Look at them. Just like burn victims. Right from birth.”

“What the hell is this site?”

“Gurochan.”

“What?”

“Gurochan. You know 4chan? Something like that. More interesting”

“What the fuck? What the actual fuck is that?” Kylo pointed at the picture in nekoxxx’s signature.

“That’s an odd one. Girls in boxes. Amputee porn.” Hux navigated between many open windows, typing into search boxes and rapidly scrolling until he could find the right examples. “So there are a few with men. Well, I say ‘men’ loosely. Pretty young looking.”

Hux paused on one image. The young man in question had contorted his abbreviated body to fit in a deep suitcase. The bandages were clean on this one, however, as many of them had worryingly bloodied wrappings around their mangled stumps. The boy’s cock lay hard and leaking against his belly. The artist had put in an excruciating amount of detail on the precise flush of his sex organ and the pearlescent globs that dripped from it.

Kylo recoiled from the screen, pressing his head hard into Hux’s collarbone.

“He kind of looks like you, doesn’t he?”

“N-no! No he doesn’t.” Kylo sputtered.

“Yes he does. Look at that whorish makeup. Did you watch the same YouTube tutorial?”

“Shut up.”

Hux hummed and brought up another window.   
“Evisceration seems to be wildly popular. Look at how many hits.”

Kylo could barely focus on one image or another. On and on the thread of mangled bodies spilled out onto the screen, leaking entrails from their bellies in one configuration or another. There was an uncomfortable spark low in Kylo’s spine. Something about seeing these things he is clearly not supposed to. Something else as well.

“Why- why are they all smiling?”

“I wouldn’t put it that way. Look here, she’s practically orgasmic. This one, too. And this one.”

“She’s crying.”

“Well, the line between ecstasy and agony can become a bit blurred.”

“Really? Really? Getting your organs pulled out is a great experience? Fun had by all?”

“You never know.”

“So what, some sickos get off on this sort of shit? Jesus, do you?”

Hux glanced briefly over his shoulder at Kylo’s lap.

“Not particularly, but I think somebody is getting something out of this.”

“What?”

Hux lifted the laptop off of his thighs and set it on the bed. He swiveled, grasping Kylo’s shoulder and slowly nudging him down on the bed.

“You like this.”  
“No I don’t!”

“Yeah?” Hux pressed his hand to the bulge beneath Kylo’s fly. One drawback of this brand of fashion: no possible concealment of arousal. Hux curled his fingers around the outline of Kylo’s dick. “I can really tell.”

Kylo tried not to whimper but really, now that he finally was receiving the attention he had anticipated, it was an impossible task. He rocked his hips up jaggedly.

“I always knew you were sick, like me. You dirty boy.”

Hux pressed his body out on top of Kylo, one thigh pressed insistently against his erection. Kylo attempted to even the playing field, feeling out Hux’s own state of arousal with his hands, but he only brushed a semi-solid thing under Hux’s black pants before the other boy pressed his hands into the bedspread.  

“No cheating.” Hux said against the taught flesh below Kylo’s ear.

“I’m not- there aren’t-“

“Shhhhh.” Hux tilted his head lower. “Tell me, what was it you liked?”

Kylo murmured, entirely too embarrassed to manage anything but a timid grind against Hux’s thigh.

“Did you see yourself? Could you see yourself there, all locked away, my little plaything?”

Hux bit down viciously and applied a persistent sucking pressure. Kylo jerked hard, stilling as he ejaculated into his jeans, uncomfortably dampening the denim against his skin.

“Just as desperate as I thought.” Hux murmured, sucking hard again.

Kylo snuck his fingers into the waistband of Hux’s pants at his back, slowly snaking them around and down closer to his cock. This encounter might not have gone exactly as planned, but he would get what he could get. At this point, he was even pretty pleased.

“Ben-“

Kylo stilled suddenly.

“BEN-“came the call from downstairs.

“WHAT!?”

“Dinner!”

Kylo’s eyes widened and he tipped Hux off, reasserting and dragging his hands more insistently down the front of his pants. Hux grabbed his wrists and yanked him out.

“Later.”

Kylo nodded, frantically scanning his floor for something suitable to hide his shame. He threw on a baggy black sweater and hiked up the hood around his neck in some semblance of camouflage. Maybe the hickey wouldn’t be too noticeable. He didn’t want to lose privileges, especially those that allowed Hux in his room without supervision. Kylo began tugging at another pair of jeans.

“Stop.”

“What?”

“Don’t you dare. You leave those on.” Hux smirked, looking entirely too smug for someone adjusting a hard-on in his pants.

“I- fine.”

“Ben, you had better hurry your sorry little ass down here or-“

“I’m coming Dad! Jesus.”

He could hear Hux creeping down the stairs behind him as he stretched the sweater down over his groin.

“Family dinner. How quaint. This is going to be fun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I"d say I'm sorry but I'm really not. Well kind of. Not at all. I'm not sure. I hope you had fun.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at http://gingerinfiltrator.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> ((Also shout-out to Sprite, my wonderful beta (well not for this fic). Our study sessions definitely inspired this. There are so many things I wish I didn't know thanks to you. Also vice versa.))


End file.
